


Devils always get what they want

by Chestnutcream



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 大概是两个疯子婚后和谐的性生活吧！【误





	Devils always get what they want

**Author's Note:**

> 这车我真的开到厌世  
> 过程过于痛苦  
> 去年看完自杀小队鸡血上头想搞BDSM  
> 生生拖到今年  
> 又想搞游走在疯狂边缘的甜美爱情  
> 最后搞成了婚后七年的心不在焉和欲求不满×  
> 没有活头了
> 
> 感谢不会讲话的菠萝同学  
> 我在她耳朵边上尖叫了半个多月  
> “我写不了这个！！！！！！”  
> “我不要开车了！！！！！！”  
> “我杀我自己！！！！！！”  
> 她还没有杀了我，嗯，感激
> 
> 感谢大墙太太  
> 说车刀最配  
> 嗑了半下午刀终于鼓起勇气磨完洋工
> 
> 可能要迎来长达十年的贤者时间了

小丑把自己尘封在厚重的窗帘后。

一只手的拇指和食指指尖轻捏着夹持器，另只手则肆意地将焊接枪喷射出的高温在碎裂的蝙蝠镖上涂抹。

他眼中光芒随火焰燃烧，跃动的红染上唇角，它又咧上颧骨。

就要完成了，他新的艺术品收藏，他至今为止最棒的杰作。

直到一道光避开阻碍精准地打到他的瞳孔上。

Harley Quinn带着她标志性的铂金色双马尾从窗帘后探出头来。

她翻身进屋，侧坐在窗缘上，随手将两片窗帘下摆拽过，一片甩上瘦弱的肩膀，一片搭上细长的双腿，遮住了大半姣好的身段，还有焦糊破烂的衣物，暗红色的液体顺着她的鞋尖滴落。

现在她看起来就端庄多了，她很满意自己现在的样子，像个贵妇人。

她调整了下并不存在的眼镜，绽开甜美笑容。

“我回来啦～My～sweet～little～pudding～～～快告诉我，我不在的时候你有没有想我～？”

她轻巧地跃下，无声，灵巧，像影子又像一只猫。米白色地毯上留下的暗红色血印好似一个个小型谋杀现场。发尾带着香气扫过他的盖在层层重粉下的消瘦面颊，她撅起嘴等待一个亲吻。

小丑死死瞪着熔成一团，深嵌进红木桌的小型新晋印象派艺术品，下巴就快砸穿地板。他费了点功夫才把它推回它应该呆的地方。骤起的极端愤怒让他就像是某种被丢进水中的烈性金属。

“HOW DARE YOU！这会是我最爱的东西！而你！你！你！毁了它！”小丑终于把目光移向了她，砸向桌子的力道和吼叫的声音相伴着越来越大。

Harley满不在乎地用小指掏了掏耳朵，半晌才往那坨黑漆漆上扫了一眼。

“啊，对了～我有给你带礼物！”

把手塞进过于紧身的短裤，她从两兜各掏出一把不成形状的蝙蝠镖随手丢到桌上。

“这样你就可以做很多很多个了！不过这个就不需要额外夸奖了。”她歪着头笑，手指绕着粉色发丝打转，“Now, Let's have some fun~”

她拉长了fun的音节，轻压下唇使其凹陷出细微弧度，又在尾音后用舌尖在上齿底部略过。

她拖过他一只手，让其缓慢又色情的从她胸前的柔软上滑下，像是某种厚重黏腻的液体，流经白皙的侧腰，她覆在上方，引导着他的手探进贴身布料，至隐秘的沟壑处。

他的手指触及温热湿滑。

所有肮脏，下流的辱骂停留在口型，心中千回百转之后变成了一记千刀万剐的瞪视。

小丑眼睛弯出弧度，用手背给了她一个扩大的邪恶笑容。在那其中她被撕裂粉碎。

Harley进一步靠近他的时候，小丑猛地转过了座椅，抓过一旁设计图不欲再进行任何对话。

他留给她一只手。

那只手也是惨白的，完全掩盖住了任何本该有的健康颜色，连带着接壤的前臂，平铺在桌上。连一条被放尽鲜血曝尸多日的蛇看起来都更要有生机。连反复穿透它又略凸于皮肤的青色血管的装饰都没能让它有丝毫活力。

它象征纯然的死寂。

Harley定定地与它对视了几秒。

她决定她不在乎。

她有一只手，而她又想要找点乐子。

还有什么会是阻碍呢？

一轻一重的呼吸声充斥着屋子的全部，之外唯一能发出响动的古董钟表已经在前几天被一怒之下的小丑爆了头。

可惜了亲爱的，谁让他不像爱我那样爱你呢。Harley有些怜悯的看向那个勉强还能成为残骸的物件。

金属拉链锯齿松开咬合时的咔嗒声有种魔力。它会随着呼吸渗入肺腑，溶进血液，在不知不觉中把某种细小的焦躁感传遍全身。它向外抓取，向内感染。像一种无色无味的毒药，在不知不觉间人就会开始呼吸急促，也许血压升高，也许瞳孔放大，被渗透过的细胞通通叛变。它们渴求，叫嚣着渴求，自中向两端攻占，直到在脑内挥舞起某种鲜亮又尖锐颜色的旗帜，通过最高指挥部获得身体控制的全部权限，用一切可控，渴求那魔力中的缥缈。

惨白的手掌变得更加惨白，透出一层薄汗。

他的指尖轻微抽动了下。

她让短裤顺着网袜滑至膝盖。

一个轻巧的垫脚，便跪在了光滑的漆面上。凉意总是抵不过火热，以她膝盖所触为中心，木料顺着纹理扩散温度。

接下来的部分稍微废了点时间。

在突然来到又莫名持续的空白中，小丑更焦躁了。

也许他可以偷偷回头看上那么一眼，以确认事态发展。毕竟他的胳膊已经有点麻了。

他的自尊和骄傲像缰绳。

渴望又那么迫切。

两方人马拿着真枪实弹在他体内厮杀。

破碎的疯狂涌出气道，听起来就像笑。

另边的Harley太过专注，以至于世界里的其他都好像不存在。

她思考，反复思考，浑圆的臀压在腿上，她端坐着，祈祷一般。

她皱紧眉头用生命思考。

最终虔诚地牵过那只手。

掰出两根手指。

想了想。

又多掰出一根。

两秒后又把它掰了回去。

反复。

小丑的太阳穴逐渐暴起青筋。

就在他的戾气即将冲破头顶化为实体掐住那个不知死活女人的纤细脖颈的时候。

他冰凉的手指进入了层层突出的，绵延山谷般的柔软。

黏膜收缩着包裹，将过多的乳白液体推挤进手指每一个缝隙，将他指尖纹路充盈，指缝填补。

细小皱褶和颗粒的触感是如此鲜明。

他的意识集中到了指端，眼睛因为沉醉微微眯起。

Harley已经太习惯于吞下他的存在。

过程太过顺畅，内部被扩张成与平时不同的形状。

她只在把手指末端也容入体内的时候，才轻轻蜷缩了身体，呜咽般的呻吟从喉咙溢出。

获取快感是个熟练工种。

站着，坐着，跪趴着，后仰着，仰卧着，交叠着。

她曾是个医生，也是个非常好学的学生。

她擅长于协调体内那些自有生命的灵巧零件，放任自己迷醉在大量多巴胺开创的甜美梦境中。

她了解他的身体，同时也了解自己的。

他的呼吸频率和心跳改变早已刻印在了她的身体里。

她在适当的时机放任自己的声音流淌。

像她之前一次次在床上做过的那样，揽过他的肩颈，将舒服的浪潮全数灌进他的耳朵，并为那不可阻挡的一抹红而洋洋得意。

她用膝盖一次次支撑起身体，再缓慢地下坐，用对方指尖坚硬搔划过敏感之处。粉红色沁出了皮肤，她开始气喘吁吁，撑不住一般弯下身子，单手撑着桌子，努力搅扭着腰身。汗珠聚集，沿着身体的凹陷处流下，最终从挺立的乳尖滴到桌上，像是飞溅的泪。

他把手指微屈，并满意地听到了拔高的声线。

他被裹得更紧，即使早已麻木，却仍能感知疼痛，那让他更加兴奋。

收缩来的更加频繁，近乎抽搐，只是坏心的几下快速又激烈的抽插，她便把他夹紧到了极致，随后整个人瘫软在桌上，小口吸气，在高潮的余韵中抖动身躯。

他想回头啃噬她的嘴唇。

掀开她弹力良好的短T恤，拨弄嫣红的挺立，用力揉搓浑圆。

用丝带将她双手束在桌角，让她双腿大张成M型。

挺进她的身体将她迫至哭喊。

她的引诱太过直接又不加遮掩，即使他再不想承认，这也确实很有用。

愤怒和情欲之间的转化从来不需要过渡。

他幻想着回过头后的一切，如何开始又如何重复，直到他们都筋疲力尽，成为被汗水精液点缀的糟糕图画。

而这时Harley撑着身体退出了他的掌控范围内。

粘液顺着手指流到手掌中央，还有些滴落在桌上。

小丑不受控制地回头看她，欲望熏红了他的眼。

她执意让他感染上相同的热度，伏着将冰凉的肌肤触感容至身下。他感觉自己的肢端因此燃烧。

小丑不做无谓思考。

蝙蝠侠，Harley Quinn，是他虚幻生命中的必然，是终极谜题的题目和答案，是不需任何辅证的毋庸置疑。

是核电站接出的高压直流电源。

欲望没有开始，也不曾终结。欲望不曾停歇。

他的专属，他的独一无二，他的欲望之源，现在用另一种温度重新将他的手指包裹。

Harley娴熟地用唇舌做着事后清理，哼出的鼻音近似不成调的乐曲。

他很怀疑她是否像她表现出来的那样，因为这场自导自演的色情片而陷入自我陶醉般的餮足。

她过于专注和认真了。

以至于舌苔上的每一个凸起都是如此缓慢又精细地擦过他手指上的纹路。

那感觉持续延伸，他的指甲似乎也变得可以去感觉。

他看着她，眉眼间显现了一抹不易察觉的柔和。

他在她创造出的幻境碎片中软化。

但这毕竟不是一份需要很长时间的工作。

很快，她跳下桌子，背对着他，抬脚蹬掉了挂在腿窝的短裤。

她的眼里仍凝着薄薄水雾，把眼角的黑晕成了一片。她转身在他手臂上印下深情一吻。

她甚至用上了一点舌头。

“You are the best, my honey.”

她在舔去嘴角粘上的最后一点白浊的同时留了个挑衅的眼神在他瞳孔中。

随即交叉着步伐，走向浴室，任乳白色粘腻滑经腿部曲线。

小丑瞪着那消失在门外的曼妙身体，爆发出一阵大笑。

甩下枪套，他大跨步地跟了上去。

小丑从不放过他想要的。

Harley将丝质被单披作晨衣。

她抻着胳膊从地上捡起一本男性写真，一个过于平和的午夜，她值得一些只属于自己的小小快乐。她咬着一端顶着巨大粉红绒球的笔杆，左看看，右看看，开心地在黑麦色皮肤牛仔的腹肌分隔处画起线。

“1，2，3.....”她用手指点数着方块，“7，8......8？”

竖着填上了pudding之后她盯着多余的空白格子陷入迷茫。

思索片刻，她在另一竖列写上了Harley。

用一个大大的心形把两人名字圈起，随手把剩下的格子胡乱涂黑。

完美！

她在心里给自己竖起大拇指。

门应了巨响倒下。

冒着黑烟。

她目瞪口呆。

小丑把枪插回腰间，若无其事。

“有点碍事。”

他这么说着，拖着踉跄的步子坐到她的脚边。

她起身相迎，任对方身上浓重的酒气将自己包绕。来自小丑的亲吻总有与他身上戾气截然相反的温柔，她因那面颊上的轻触发痒，咯咯地笑了起来。

他像剥开花蕾一般褪去她身上的束缚。微凉的鼻尖自她胸前下滑。

Harley的眼中却一瞬间涌现杀意。

她嗅到了陌生的又过于妖艳的香水味道。

在她的男人身上，过度凸显着自己的存在感。

她猛地把他往后一推，拽过更多被单将自己裹了个结结实实。

“哼！”

小丑被激怒了，抓起她的前襟。

她看着他，无机质填充眼球，头缓慢地歪向另一个方向。

“怎么，你要杀掉我吗？Mr.J.”她像任何一个未成年反社会人格拥有者那样笑了起来。

他定定地盯着她看了一会，眼中的情绪快速变换，最终反着将她推倒在床上。

“我改主意了。”

他把她的肌肤和尖叫禁锢在身下。

“Come on, comeoncomeon........”

他的声音有老旧磁带的特质，卡带一般重复着相同的音节，像是某种咒语的吟唱。微小的电流击打在她的耳廓，他也用钢制的牙齿噬咬。

她用脚踹他，他便坐着压上。她挥动着胳膊往后打他，他就用颈圈反绞了她的双手。现在她能扔到他身上的，只有连串的咒骂和可以把他凌迟的眼神。

“I'll make you beg.”

他看着她在身下扭动挣扎，高高在上，像个君主。

他本还想说些什么，但毕竟不如身体力行。

小丑更倾向于把自己定义为实干家。

尤其在床上，能用身体解决的事情并不需要动嘴。他用上关节技巧将她死死压制。

Harley体力消耗得很快，逐渐放弃挣扎，敛去身上的戾气，乖巧无害，顺从地臣服在他脚旁。

她瑟缩起来，像只流落在外遭受风吹雨打的可怜小猫。

“Please,I'll be good.”她泪眼朦胧地哀求。神情足以打动一整个全是男人的超大陪审团。

然而小丑明晓她的内心，就像他明晓自己的。

Harley像面扭曲的镜子。

将他的样子映出，却又更加疯狂。

她有太好的演技和体能。

柔媚之下潜伏着杀手的视线。

一次过度的电击将她脑中的痛苦与快感直连。敏感使她畏惧伤害，她又因疼痛狂喜。

他看过她在长时间捆绑后，含泪舔舐着手腕上的红痕。也看过她似乎神经断绝，笑着把伤口扩大成血的卡通画。

因此他知道只要这时自己卸下一点力道，就会立刻被伪装成小动物的野兽咬断咽喉。

力量的不均衡导致欲望，他也喜欢将她迫至小姑娘的模样。

这总让他像个初尝性事的少年一般不能自已。

世间的美丑自有其标准。

也许绿发配红唇，紫衣搭金链并不讨喜。

羊头面具和熊猫玩偶服也会被美学家们当做教科书式的反面案例。

但Harley Quinn不一样。

有人能看见她的纤腰，有人能看见她的长腿，有人能看到她跳跃时一同跃动的挺拔乳房。

所有人都能看见她的美和癫狂。

只有他能看见她的灵魂在深处闪闪发光。

她是淹没在爆炸巨响和尘埃里的最后一声尖叫，是疾驰赛车因爆胎横飞出跑道前深深的刹车印，是从高处坠落时保护索断裂时的自由坠落。

她是注定与他相生相伴的念头。

她的金发就垂落在面前。

他沉默地向她伸出手。她即刻陷入惊恐，疯狂地摇着头闪躲，以为他要像揪住布料一样撕扯她的头发。

而他只是将手指插进她的发里，疼爱般地揉了揉，然后翻转手腕，让柔顺从他指间滑落。

“你喜欢这个，对吧？”

以指代笔，他描画着她身体上那些带有弧度的美好线条，反复圈定他即将留下痕迹的地点。

他用吻痕确认着自己的领地，那渗出皮肤的血色是最好的专属印章。

在她脊柱每一个凹下去的小陷窝细细亲吻。

她小小地战栗着。电流沿着发丝传导，全身的骨头连带着酥麻。另一头的端点蜷起，夹紧了床单。

“是的，是的，你喜欢。”

他抬头吻她，却被愤愤不平的小野猫咬破了嘴唇，他不恼，笑得更欢畅。于是血色也遍布了她裸露在外的白皙肌肤。

她身上仿佛花海。

小丑不会被任何人看作好人，但另一方面，他确是一个好情人。

几乎没有人会相信这一点。

毕竟他的狂笑能将哥谭吞没。人们畏惧，人们闪躲，人们视之如洪水猛兽。

大多数人没机会了解到，了解到的人不一定有机会存活。

上一个吸引他的女性在他走至身前五步的时候就痛哭着咬断了自己的舌头。再上一个在胸前划了十字就跳下了崩塌中的十五层楼。

小丑其实也无奈。

一不偏好强迫，二不恋尸，他可能是个疯子，但确实不是个变态。

直至Harley Quinn的出现，才拯救他于长久的孤独之中。

可好情人也有好情人的恶趣味。

他的手贴着她的肌肤行走。

抚弄避开了她身上所有的敏感点，不痛不痒，撩拨她的情绪又不更进一步。

他眼看着透明液体从缝隙溢出，却视若无睹地揉捏她的臀，开开合合，让粘稠的水声挟持她的羞耻感，越来越高。

他从不知道什么是见好就收。

Harley不加掩饰的嫉妒心是她的可爱之处，总让他忍不住欺负。脱衣舞女曾在哪块布料上留下最多香气，他便带着恶意捂上她的脸，掩住她全部鼻息。

哥谭的王后又开始疯狂地挣扎了。

像被丢到陆地上，急需氧气的水生物。渴求，急于挣脱，人类被逼迫到极致的瞬间总让他觉得炫目。

他压低身体，让她的臀沟和他的身体形成了一个狭窄的密闭空间，方便他进出。即使她再不情愿，身体的坦诚也积聚了过多润滑液体，足够他在那之间几次缴械。前液外吐，与之混合相融，很快形成一片泛着泡沫的泥泞沟谷。

她的小幅度扭动更像是色情按摩。他缓慢地挺动腰身，配合着享受着这服务。

臀部的皮肤细嫩，经常性的使用也没有让它失去优秀的触觉和感度。被封闭的神经连接别处，加强了其他通路。

Harley因这漫长又看不到头的侵略折磨哀叹。

所有的激烈都被关进了牢笼，一切的鲜明都找不到出路，但任何人任何事都不能让Harley Quinn陷落。她以为小丑死去的时候不能，魅巫许诺她幸福快乐的未来不能，现在，也不能。自始至终，她的双手贴近着，以腕为轴反复转动，终于挣出了一丝空隙。

她飞快地将手抽出，勾着指头就要抠进他的颈动脉。他突然抱起她的腰，换了个角度加速戳刺。慌乱中她不得不变换了方向，紧紧掐住了他的手臂，像极了一个没有安全感的小孩。

“Ouch.”他又笑。顶端总是不小心推挤进入口，那带来刺痛，又加深她的欲望。苦甜交织的挑逗过于欠揍，她彻底被惹恼了，紧绷的肌肉却加速了身后人高潮的到来。

他把精液抹到她的唇上，成了世上最不得体的唇膏。

不意外的，他的手指也被咬破。

这不公平。

当他终于舍得放开她的时候，他衣着立整地站在床旁，连刚才一直逞凶的利器都没了行踪。而她却不得不红着身体气喘吁吁，连指节都在发软。

“Hey！You can't do this to me！”她抓起粉色独角兽玩偶砸向他的背影。

小丑斜靠上墙，玩偶将将擦过他的肩膀。

“女人实在麻烦。你从学不会不满足，对么？”

外套挂上了几丝化学纤维，他厌弃地捏着领口，把它丢在地上。被汗水浸湿的衬衫贴在身上，隐隐勾勒出背部的肌肉线条。

他活动了下僵硬的颈部，头也不回地走向浴室。

Harley恨得咬牙。

这段时间足够她顺手炸掉他们家其他房间并布下天罗地网捕获猎物。

Harley Quinn总会得到她想要的。


End file.
